Unstable
by 7RedCards
Summary: When Eli moves into town, he catches the interest of two boys: Bonnie and Vincent. Eli likes them both, but is confused and hurt when Bonnie begins to act coldly towards him and Vincent constantly showing affection for him. But he'll soon discover the darkness that Vincent hides beneath his smile... Rated M for: Blood and Gore, swearing, and mildly sexual comments or situations!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Two new stories in one day! So many people supported this off the bat that I had to write a chapter! Enjoy!**

When the new boy walks in, he's almost immediately liked by almost everyone. Teachers and students alike. He _especially_ catches the attention of two boys who had, up until that point, nothing in common. What it is exactly about the boy that's so attractive, neither knows. His bright orange hair and deep blue eyes? His cheerful attitude? His friendly demeanor? His adorable face? Everything about the boy seems perfect to them.

"It's nice to meet you!" The boy says to one of the students interested in him. Purple hair, red eyes, and a slightly above average build for a junior in high school.

"You too..." He replies. The boy grins, making his heart melt.

"My name's Eli!" The boy tells him.

"Eli..." He repeats, liking how the name feels when he says it.

"Yep! What's your name?" Eli asks.

"Bonnie." He replies, expecting to be asked the usual questions and comments. Instead, Eli smiles.

"That's really unique! I like it!" He exclaims. "I'll see you around!" He leaves. As he watches Eli go, a single word appears in Bonnie's head.

 _Perfect._

 _..._

"Hey there!" The other boy says before Eli can. Blonde hair, grayish-white eyes, and brawny. Eli grins.

"Hi! What's your name?" He asks.

"Vincent. Yours?" Vincent replies.

"I'm Eli! It's great to meet you Vincent!" Eli says cheerfully. Vincent smiles.

"You too! I guess I'll see you later?" He asks. Eli nods and walks off. Instead of one word, two appear in Vincent's mind.

 _Perfect..._

 ** _MINE..._**

...

Eli's introduced himself to everyone in his class (and entire school building), but two boys stay in his mind. Vincent and Bonnie. Both of them are cute, both of them handsome...the list goes on. In art class, they're told to free draw. Eli spends half of the class drawing them, then stuffs it into his pocket and starts anew, drawing an anime character instead. As the bell rings, Eli's the last to leave, helping the teacher clean the room. Three words pop into Eli's mind.

 _I love them..._

 **What do you guys think so far? Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I hope you like this chapter! I'm putting up a poll that's for fun solely! Enjoy~! By the way, my friend DrathVidar's writing a story that I think you guys should check out!**

Eli's walking down the street when he sees an ice cream shop nearby. He smiles at the thought of having his favorite flavor today and walks in. The girl at the counter has blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She smiles at him.

"Good to see you again Eli!" She greets.

"Hi Chica! But we met just yesterday!" He replies. She grins.

"Well, you're pretty tough to forget!" Eli smiles, then blushes at her next comment. "Especially with a singing voice like yours!"

"You heard that?" He asks. In response, she clicks a button. The intercom plays him singing a song. His eyes widen.

"I recorded it! You're a real hit here! Freddy's even wanting to offer you a job here!" She exclaims.

"Chica, I can't believe you...a job?" Eli asks. Chica nods.

"He'll pay you $120 a week. It's below minimum wage, but..." She shrugs. "It's all we can offer right now." Eli grins and nods.

"I'll take it! Thanks Chica!" He says.

"H-He's going to _work_ here?!" A familiar voice asks behind him. Eli turns to see Bonnie blushing. Chica nods, looking confused.

"Yeah...why? It won't bother you, will it Bonnie?" She asks. Bonnie looks at Eli, who smiles. "Have you two met?" Eli nods.

"Just today, at school." He replies. Chica grins widely.

"So _Eli_ is that boy you've been crushing on?" She asks. Bonnie's face burns red, and he looks angry.

"No, he's not! I don't even like him as a _friend_!" He almost yells. Eli feels a large pang in his chest as he hears this and looks down sadly. Bonnie walks away quickly, and Chica has a shocked expression.

"I don't what's gotten into him..." She mutters, then looks at Eli. "Are you okay?" Eli nods, then sighs.

"When can I start working here? I'm signing up for Class Representative at my school, so I'm on a tight schedule." He asks quietly. Chica looks at a calendar, then back at him.

"Today, if you can." She replies. He nods.

"Do I just record, or is it live performances?"

"Sorta both. Every Friday we have a buy one get one free special, you'll be taking live requests then."

"I'm not a professional vocalist Chica."

"Maybe not, but you sure sound like it!" Eli sighs.

"Okay. What song do you want me to record?" He asks.

"Well, I just remembered that we'll be taking a survey for what people like the most. So you'll start tomorrow when we get the results." Chica replies, then looks past him and smiles. "There's a hot guy over there eyeing you~!"

"Eh?!" Eli turns around to see Vincent at a table, looking at him. Eli blushes, making the blonde boy grin.

"Are you going to go talk to him?" Chica asks. Eli hesitates a bit before nodding and sitting at Vincent's table.

"Is that you on the intercom?" Vincent asks. Eli nods, blushing a bit more. "You have a great voice."

"Thanks...they're offering me a job here for recording and performing live...after taking a survey for favorite music..." He mutters. Vincent grins.

"I already know what I'll be signing for..." He replies, laughing. Eli smiles. _He has a nice laugh..._ "So you're signing up for Class Rep?" Eli raises an eyebrow.

"Were you listening to the entire conversation?" He asks.

"Well, I already said you have a great voice. I like hearing it." Vincent replies casually. _Was that a dual entendre...?_ Eli wonders. "Anyway, I was going to ask you...are you free Saturday night?" Eli blinks.

"We just met today, Vincent." He says.

"Did I say it was a date?" Vincent asks. Eli shakes his head. "It's not a date. I'm going to work my way up to that." Eli cracks up at this, missing the glare Bonnie's using on Vincent only ten feet away.

"I guess I'm free." Eli says.

"Good! I'll pick you up at eight PM!" Vincent exclaims, grinning sweetly. "Want me to drive you home?" Eli looks outside and sees a purple car he assumes is Vincent's.

"Sure, if it's alright with you." He answers. Vincent stands and opens the front door for him. Just before he leaves, Vincent sends a victorious smirk at Bonnie, whose fists are clenched.

 **Uh oh...hope you enjoyed! And remember to vote on the poll and check out DrathVidar's story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good morning/afternoon/evening/night guys! Time for another new chapter! Hope you like it!**

 **I do NOT own the Tokyo Ghoul opening theme!**

"Thanks Vincent!" Eli calls back as he walks to his house. Vincent grins.

"No problem Eli!" He replies, watching the redhead walk up the driveway.

 _Click!_

Eli turns around.

"Did you hear that?" Eli asks. Vincent shakes his head.

"No, I didn't hear anything. Why?" Eli shakes his head.

"Never mind." He says, walking inside. "Mom, I'm home!"

"How was your first day, honey?" His mother asks. He smiles.

"It was great! I got a job at the ice cream place we went to yesterday!" He exclaims. His sister Ellie walks in at that point with a broad grin on her face. **(It's an AU before you guys go nuts XD)**

"Of course he did." She teases, poking Eli's nose. "Always the overachiever!" Eli grins.

"Well, I _was_ going to offer you half of the pay to work with me as a singer, but-" Ellie cuts him off.

"YES! I'LL TAKE IT!" She yells.

"Shh!" Their mother says. "Your father needs to sleep before work tonight!"

"You're kidding, right?" Eli asks. "Dad sleeps like a _rock_!" Ellie grins.

"And I saw that cute guy you were with! Do you have a boyfriend on your _first day_?" She asks, giggling at her brother's blush.

"Vincent's _not_ my boyfriend!" Eli exclaims.

...

As Vincent walks into his house, he silently closes the door and walks upstairs into his room. He locks the door and lies on his bed. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and clicks Photos. Up pops a photo of Eli walking to his house. _Nice close-up...but it's not enough...I want...I_ need _more..._

/the next day/

"We're recording _what_?" Ellie asks. Chica looks down at the list.

"A Japanese song called Unravel. It's the opening for an Anime called...Tokyo Ghoul." She replies.

"But we can't speak Japanese!" Eli says.

"Just improvise!" Chica tells them, then plays the music for it. Eli and Ellie exchange a glance before starting. **(I'm doing the short version. Sorry Zach The Angel :P)**

 _"Oshiete, oshiete yo sono shikumi wo._

 _Boku no naka ni, dare ka iru no?_

 _Kowareta, kowareta yo kono sekai de._

 _Kimi ga warau, nani no meizu ni._

 _Kowareta boku nante sa, iki wo tomete freeze._

 _Kowaseru, kowasenai, kurureru, kurerunai._

 _Anata wo mitsukete._

 _Yureta yuganda sekai ni tatta boku wa, sukitootte mienakunatte._

 _Mitsutkenai de boku no koto wo mitsumenaide._

 _Dare ka ga kaita sekai no naka de anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo._

 _Oboete te boku no koto wo."_

"Great job you two!" Chica exclaims after listening to the finished recording. "You actually pronounced every word correctly!"

"Seriously?" Ellie asks. "I had no idea what I was even saying!" Eli laughs and agrees.

"Perfect on the first try!" Chica tells them, replaying the recording. They listen with raised eyebrows.

"Dang..." Eli says quietly. Ellie nods in agreement.

"You two are naturals!" A deep voice says. They turn to see a broad shouldered man with brown hair and blue eyes standing at the doorway with a grin.

"I told you they would be Freddy!" Chica tells the man. Freddy rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He mutters. "Anyway, you two should probably head home." Ellie and Eli nod, walking past Freddy and outside of the shop.

"What time is it?" Ellie asks. Eli looks at his phone.

"It's 8 PM." He replies as they walk home. "What do you think Mom's got cooked for dinner?" Ellie shrugs.

"It's Tuesday. She usually makes some kind of foreign dish today. Last week was sushi rolls, this week might be enchiladas." She says. "Just for example."

"I wonder what Vincent's favorite food is...?" Eli mutters, but Ellie hears and laughs.

"Probably your di-" She starts, but Eli elbows her. "Ouch!" She exclaims, but she's grinning. Eli's face is red, but he can't help laughing.

...

Vincent's getting ready to take a shower. He's only able to remove his shirt before wanting to look at the photo again. _Goddammit, I need_ him, _not a fucking picture!_ He thinks. But he's unable to delete it. _Just a bit longer...you only have to wait...a little longer..._

 **Oh crap...hope you all enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Hope you're all doing good! Enjoy this update!**

Eli walks into school the next morning with a large smile on his face. It almost seems to brighten the room. To Vincent and Bonnie, it really does. Until someone decides to ruin that particular mood.

"Hey faggot!" A boy yells. Vincent and Bonnie both feel anger boil up in them as Eli turns. Surprise hits them as Eli smirks.

"Too bad you decided to pick on your very own class rep...I've been assigned detention duty, and you're on the very top of the list. No teachers around to get onto me either." Eli says in a friendly tone, then grins. "So watch your back, and your mouth." The boy seems frozen in shock, while Bonnie's grinning. Vincent, on the other hand... _That bastard thinks he can pick on Eli, huh? I'll have to teach him a lesson..._

...

 _Wow!_ Eli thinks, grinning. _Being assigned as Class Representative has it's perks!_ He sees a blue haired boy that vaguely resembles Bonnie waving at him with a big smile on his face. Eli waves back and smiles, then sits in the only seat available. The one next to Bonnie. Eli frowns and looks at the floor as he sits. Bonnie doesn't say anything, and Eli looks over to see a light blush tinting the older boy's face.

"Are you okay...?" Eli asks quietly. Bonnie nods quickly, so Eli drops the conversation. He looks down to see Vincent staring at him. Eli smiles, and Vincent grins in return. Eli gets up as the bell rings and walks with Vincent.

"Ready to hang out tonight?" The blonde asks. Eli's eyebrows furrow.

"I thought it was Saturday?" He replies. Vincent smiles apologetically.

"Turns out, I'm going to be busy then. Is tonight okay?" He asks, biting his lip nervously. Eli hums, then slowly nods.

"I don't see why not..." He mutters, then smiles. "Sure!" Vincent grins widely.

"Awesome! See you tonight!" He exclaims, running off. "Eight o'clock!" Eli laughs a bit, then keeps walking towards his homeroom class. He doesn't see the sad look on Bonnie's face...

...

Eli walks into the classroom selected for detention five minutes before everyone else arrives, and his phone vibrates. He pulls it out and sees a photo of Ellie making the peace sign and sticking her tongue out with a wink. He grins and answers it.

"Hey sis!" He greets cheerfully.

"Permission to speak, Class Rep?" She asks seriously. Eli rolls his eyes.

"Granted." He replies flatly. Ellie laughs and continues.

"I told Chica and Freddy that I'm not recording a song without you, but they aren't taking from this week's pay." Eli nods.

"Good. I'll be home soon, okay?" He says.

"Yep!" Ellie replies, then hangs up. Eli turns his phone off and puts it away just as the students file in. Eli sits in the teacher's desk and counts them off on a clipboard. There's only one student unaccounted for. _Greyson Smith. That's the kid that called me a faggot..._ Eli stands.

"Does anyone know where Greyson Smith is?" He asks. None of the students answer. Eli shrugs. "Fine, that just means another week for you guys..." Their eyes widen, and one speaks up.

"He went behind the school for a smoke!" He says. Eli smiles.

"Thank you. And don't worry, you'll remain anonymous." He replies. Before he can give an assignment, an ear piercing scream shoots throughout the school. Immediately, Eli and the rest of the staff and students rush outside to find out what happened. What they're met with is Greyson's lifeless body. His throat had been slit, and there are stab wounds on his stomach.

/time skip/

Eli had cancelled his date with Vincent in light of what had happened. When he gets home, his whole family's hugging him simultaneously. He hugs them back silently, answering their questions quietly. He heads up to his room and turns on his phone. He sees that someone had sent him a video. _Unknown number...?_ He clicks the video...and stares. It shows Greyson pulling a lighter and cigarette out of his pocket. The camera is behind him. The person taking the video raises a knife...Eli drops his phone as Greyson's screams echo through the speakers. Then, he sees that someone had sent him a text shortly afterwards. He picks his phone up and reads it.

 _Did I do a good job Eli?_

 _It's all for you~!_

 **No words at all...hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another update! I hope you all enjoy it~!**

Ellie looks pale as she watches the video. Then she reads the text.

"Do you have any idea who sent this...?" She asks quietly. Eli shakes his head, trembling a bit.

"It says unknown number..." He mutters quietly. Ellie sits by him and deletes the video and text.

"We can't let anyone else know about this, okay?" She says. Eli nods and shivers. Ellie wraps an arm around his shoulders, then sighs. "Don't worry about it, we'll find out who this is. If we prove it, we can call the police on this psycho." Eli nods again and lies down, shutting his eyes. Ellie lies by him, and they both fall asleep.

/5:30 AM/

"Come on Class Rep!" Ellie exclaims, shaking her brother's shoulders. "Get up!" Eli groans and opens his eyes, standing up and stretching. He gets dressed, his sister facing away from him as he does so. Then she goes into her room to do the same. They meet in the kitchen and immediately start making breakfast.

"Eggs for breakfast?" Eli asks. Ellie nods.

"And toast." She adds. Eli opens the fridge and pulls the butter out.

"Jelly or cinnamon and honey?" He asks, turning his head to look at Ellie. The girl hums, then smiles.

"Both. Today we go all out!" She exclaims. The phone rings, and Eli picks it up.

"Hello?" He greets.

"Is this the O'Hara residence?" The school principal's voice asks.

"Yes, you're speaking to Class Representative Eli. Is something wrong, sir?" Eli replies.

"In light of...recent events, we're closing school for the day." The principal says. Eli bites his lip and nods.

"Okay, thank you." He hangs up and turns around to see Ellie's face mere inches from his own. He yelps and jumps back, making his twin laugh.

"So school's out, huh? That just means more time to make a huge breakfast!" She cheers, putting some bread in a toaster. Eli rolls his eyes and grins, walking to the fridge and pulling a carton of eggs out.

"I guess so..." He mutters, taking all of the eggs out and grabbing a large bowl out of the cabinet. He then got a skillet and poured a bit of cooking oil into it, then tilted it around until it covered the entire skillet bottom. He turned the stove on to 6 and set the skillet on the stove eye. Ellie starts buttering the toast as he cracks the eggs and pours them into the bowl. Then he gets a whisk to mix it all together. His phone rings, making both him and his sister jump.

"Who is it?" She asks. He shrugs and pulls his phone out.

"It's Vincent." He replies, then answers it. "Hello?"

"Hey Eli. You okay?" Vincent asks.

"I guess so...hold up, how did you get my number? How did I get yours for that matter?" Eli questions him.

"Ellie asked me for my number and put your number in my phone. She put mine into yours too." The blonde replies. Eli looks over at his sister with an 'are you serious?' look on his face. Ellie's trying to contain laughter and shrugs.

"Okay...hey, are you available for a date tonight?" Eli asks. Silence.

"I thought it wasn't a date~?" Vincent teases, making Eli blush.

"Sh-Shut up..." He mutters, then sighs. "But are you available? I want to get my mind off of yesterday..."

"Hmm...I had a couple of things to do, but since school's out today...I'll pick you up at the restaurant you work in at 5:30." Vincent says. Eli grins.

"Cool! That's just after we'll be recording! I'll see you then!" He exclaims.

"Bye!" Vincent replies. Eli hangs up and continues mixing the eggs before pouring them into the skillet.

/timeskip, 5:25 PM/

"You guys are a huge hit!" Chica exclaims as they finish. "Freddy says that twice as many people are coming in!"

"Awesome!" Ellie exclaims, then gives Eli a high-five. They walk into the front room, and Eli immediately looks around for Vincent.

"I don't see him..." He mutters. Ellie grins.

"He's hard to miss, being six feet tall and practically a bodybuilder!" She teases him. Eli pushes her lightly before laughing a bit. Darkness covers his vision, and he grabs at whatever's covering his eyes. Hands. Then a voice whispers into his ear.

"Guess who~?" Eli giggles and turns around, pulling the hands off.

"Hey Vincent!" He exclaims. The blonde laughs.

"Ready to go?" He asks. Eli nods and hugs Ellie. She hugs back, then gives Vincent a serious look.

"Have him back by eight, no funny stuff. Got it?" She asks, and Vincent gives her a mock salute.

"Yes ma'am!" He says, leading li outside to his car. They both get in, and Vincent drives away.

"So where are we headed?" Eli asks. Vincent grins.

"It's a surprise!" He answers. Eli pouts and looks away. Vincent laughs.

"You look so cute when you get mad!" He exclaims, earning a blush from the redhead. Eli leans his head on the window and closes his eyes. "Hey, don't fall asleep on me." His eyes snap open, and he looks over at Vincent.

"Sorry." He apologizes, then looks ahead at the road. Before he knows it, Vincent pulls him close with one arm and hugs him.

"It's going to be alright." He says. Eli nods and rests his head on the older boy's shoulder.

"Okay..." He mutters.

"I promise."

 **If only Eli knew... *insert evil laugh here* I hope you all liked it~!**


End file.
